One and Only Jesi's Bieberfic
by jamikaulitz483
Summary: The Catrell twins just moved to bright, lively Atlanta with their family. Their first day at WHS, they meet Justin and Chaz, two amazing and gorgeous boys. Once things start slowing down for the twins, things also start getting interesting.
1. First Day

"C'mon Jesi. Get up; it's time for school." The girl's father lightly pounded on the light wooded door, making an attempt to get his 'middle' daughter out of bed.

Jesi rolled on her side. Her previously straightened thick, brunette hair spread across her sleep-filled face. She let out a long groan and stretched her arms out above her head, then let them fall limply back on the smooth cotton comforter that covered her bed.

Slowly, the teenaged-girl lifted herself up and sat at the edge of her mattress. Shaking her head, she realized she almost never gets up that easily. Must have been her eagerness to check out her new school.

She hopped out of bed and headed towards her bedroom window. She moved the electric blue curtains to each side of the pane, allowing sunlight to enter the room. Outside, a new and exciting city called Atlanta existed, which the Catrell family recently moved to. It wasn't as interesting as Jesi and her sisters' parents made it sound when they were back in Illinois.. with their friends and family.

Jesi stared out the window then shook her head once more. She walked over to the half-unpacked cardboard boxes bordering the bright purple walls of her room. Luckily, she had laid out her clothes the night before, so she didn't have to spend all morning digging through what seemed like five hundred boxes to find her outfit.

She shrugged off her pajamas and pulled on what she would normally wear any other day: jeans with rips around the knees, one of the many band tee shirts she's collected the past few years, a hoodie, and purple and black high-top shoes. Wearing new, dressy clothes to impress strangers she most likely wouldn't enjoy being around anyways was definitely something Jesi did not believe in.

A few minutes after fidgeting with a stray thread on the hem of her pants, Jesi headed over and sat down on a stool before her desk. She grabbed a tube of purple eyeliner, foundation, and lengthening mascara. Straightening her back, she looked into her mirror and applied each type of makeup one by one.

When that was completed, Jesi skipped to the upstair's hallway bathroom. Her fraternal twin sister, Jami, was already in front of the large mirror and sink brushing her teeth at a rhythm. She was wearing a dark jean skirt with a tee shirt splattered with a detailed sketch of the rabbit off of Alice in Wonderland and a grey sweater. Definitely over-the-top in a way.

Jesi passed behind her and reached towards the counter, grabbing her toothbrush and a tube of freshmint flavored toothpaste. Jami continued swirling the bristel-filled brush over her teeth, then spat out the excess water and toothpaste.

"Good morning." Her long fingers turned on the water faucet, making sure the sink and toothbrush were clean before she moved on to combing her semi-thick, medium brown hair. "Excited for today?"

Her twin sister shrugged, copying her previous act in the process. "Not really. Nothing too special."

Jami rolled her eyes. Every little thing was a big deal to her, which eventually got irritating to Jesi every once in a while. "It actually is, in my opinion.."

Jesi took her brush from the bottom drawer of the storage cabinet that neighbored the towell closet. A laugh escaped her mouth, "Obviously." Her green eyes scanned Jami up and down.

The shorter twin scoffed, clearly somewhat offended, and exited the room. The taller one ran the brush through her hair, and followed her sister down the stairs.

* * *

After taking a couple bites of peanut butter toast, the Catrell twins were ready to walk to Westlake High School,the prison where'd they be spending the rest of the next four school years learning things they'd probably only use one other time in their life anyways.

The two girls grabbed what they each needed, other than the school supplies they bought the day before. Jesi, her backpack and iPod. And Jami, her purse that held practically anything and everything possible. Jesi didnt worry about bringing her purse to school, all she needed to be carried was inside her pockets and if she needed something to be carried that wouldn't fit in her book bag she'd make Jami carry it. She was sure her twin would gladly do it. ;)

Westlake High School was only two blocks away. The girls' mother explained to them during the move how 'conveniently located' their new house was going to be. At the moment, that statement was completely agreeable. It only took them fifteen minutes to

walk to campus.

The first thing the two girls noticed when they first stepped foot on school grounds was how effing huge the building was. They saw plenty of multi-story schools on their road trip from the Mid West to the South East, but they were nothing compared to this.

The building in general could probably fit half their neighborhood in it. Not to mention it had to be atleast three levels high. Oh, and the little fountain in the court yard totally made it look like an upperclassman's private college or something. Jesi had to admit, her parents did an okay job choosing her torture chamber.

The cons of this whole situation were pretty self-explanatory. One, the hallways and classes were sure to be packed, with a capital 'P'. Two, big building plus a lot of students equals finding classes a complete disaster. Hopefully, the office secretaries would lend a couple maps to their new arrivals..

"Ready?" Jami's hazel eyes were orbs of adventure.

Jesi snapped out of her daze and turned towards her sister. "Yep. "

A half-smile appeared on both of their faces. The girls walked up the wide stone sidewalk. Students were scattered everywhere. Girls wearing short shorts, giggling and twirling their iron-fried hair between their fingers with ga-ga eyes at the varsity football players who were bragging about how much they could benchpress or how many 'chicks' they've gotten to third base with in the backseat of their parents' SUVs. Loners with the blackest of hair blocking their faces and writing a form of painful poetry under the many gigantic trees planted throughout the grassy yard. Brainiacs surrounded by advanced text books fussing over what astronomer discovered the latest star or studying for the next calculus test. Not including the seventy other types of teenagers that inhabited the oh, so

wonderful world of high school.

Every couple steps the two girls would recieve either a stare or a glare from a curious,possibly jealous, peer. They didn't let that fact phase them, though. Nothing was being worried about. They just wanted to make it through the day peacefully and undisturbed.

They finally made to it to the front doors of the building. Just that whole segment of walking felt like a full blast workout to the girls. Jami was panting lightly when she opened the heavy door, allowing her sister to enter, then herself. She couldn't even move out of the door's path before it swung behind her and smacked her back side, forcing her to stumble forward into her twin.

"Loser." A chuckle broke out from Jesi, an echoing following in return.

Jami mocked, "Yes, it's so funny isn't it?"

Another laugh. "It is." The Catrell girls turned around, seeing the lobby of Westlake High School for the first time. "Holy shit." Jesi whispered.

The ceiling rose up to the highest story, beyond clean windows made up most of it and gave it a modern look. Several navy blue pillars connected it to the pale tile floor. Circling the pillars were the levels of the amazing building. Each were protected by a persistant row of fence work. Needn't any bratty teenagers fall from a three story tall balcony..

The two girls were completely mesmirized. They continued their way to the office, heads raised to check out every nook and cranny in the place. Definitely a lovely trip to LaLa Land.

One minute Jesi was in a trance, eyeing her new school like it was a club of shirtless Ryan Sheckler clones. The next, she heard a "Oh shi-, watch out, shawty!" Ahhh-boooom. Half a minute after that, she was seeing stars. Bright, twirling, glittery stars with a background of total blackness.

It seemed like she was out forever. A mental clock ticked inside her brain, a headache turning more painful after each second-hand movement. Her green eyes flickered open, her vision hazy the first couple moments. Two brunette skater-haired boys, one with a skateboard tucked between his side and right arm, surrounded both sides of her fallen body. Jami stood by the teen without a skateboard, shock clearly visible on her face.

"What the heck happened?" Jesi leaned up. A slight pain occured in her knees.

Giggle. Giggle. Snort. Hiccup. Giggle. This continued for x number of minutes, until the taller Catrell made her aching presence clearer with a moan. Which worked; it shut them up AND made them serious again. Good deal.

"I, uh, we..," Skateboard Kid managed to spit out before cackling once more. He was cute, Jesi made a mental note to put him on her 'Must Stalk' list later. "My bad. Here, let me help you up." The boy's left arm extended, his hand shoved right in front of Jesi's face. She grabbed it, and was pulled right back on her feet. Muscles? Hell yes. Skateboard Kid had a few.

"Er, thanks. Um, and how did I exactley end up like that?" Jesi smoothed down her jeans and top. Wrinkly shirts left bad impressions.

Skateboard Kid continued his explanation,"Yeah, about that. Chaz, here, decided it would be 'awesome' to nail an olly in the rotunda. He's a little on the off side, and, um, knocked you down in the process. My apologies."

"Nice to know.." Jesi blinked a couple times, then looked at her sister. Her sister that had her arms wrapped around her waist and a sheepish smile plastered between her nose and chin. A clear sign that she wanted to escape the awkward little circle of silence before she would do something that would leave her first impression permanently scarred with embarassment.

Sigh. "Nice, uh, meeting you, Chaz and..?" Jesi pointed to Skateboard Kid, not knowing what to call him besides the stupid surname she gave him.

"Justin. Justin Bieber."

"Ah, right. Justin. See you guys around." Both girls pivoted their bodies in the opposite direction of 'Chaz' and 'Justin'.

"Wait!" Jami and Jesi made a one hundred-eighty degree turn. "Thats sorta unfair if we give our names to you and you don't let us know yours in return," Skateboard Kid slash Justin reasoned.

Both girls slightly shook their heads. They knew what game this kid was playing. "I'm Jami, and the girl you almost paralyzed? Yeah, shes my twin sister, Jesi." Expressions of wonder spread onto the girls' new company. "Talk to you later." The two then continued on their way to Westlake's office.

Jesi couldn't help but realize how these next four years couldn't end up being that horrible.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Jesi's Bieberfic

Chapter Two

**RECAP**: "Nice, uh, meeting you, Chaz and..?" Jesi pointed to Skateboard Kid, not knowing what to call him besides the stupid surname she gave him.

"Justin. Justin Bieber."

* * *

The twins found their way to their destination just fine after their little 'incident'. The large sign exclaiming OFFICE on the colassal mahogany door helped a bit. Jami pulled the gold tinted bar of a handle back and slowly entered. Jesi, clueless on what to do, followed.

A long counter scattered with multiple stacks of green, white, and pink papers and a bowl of what seemed like fat free candies inhabited most of the room. Three middle-aged women sat behind it. One talking on a curly wired telephone, another typing rapidly on a computer keyboard, the other punching a few buttons in on a copy machine.

"I'll be right with you," the lady on the computer assured. She typed a few more sentences, then sent whatever email she was writing. She stood up and leaned over the counter. "What can I do for you girls?" Red hair bounced with each syllable.

The girls traded stares. They hadn't transfered schools before, therefore knowing what to do was a mystery.

"Are you new here?"

Glad for the correct guess, the shorter twin spoke up,"Yeah, um, we're Jami and Jesi Catrell. We moved here last week. Our, uh, parents told us we needed to come to the office to get set up and stuff our first day.." An embarrassed laugh ended Jami's explanation.

"Gotcha. Give me one second so I can go get your schedules and Mrs. Leonard, the principal. She's going to explain a few things to you before you set out on your day. So, take a seat over there, and I'll be right back." The redheaded secretary pointed to a section of navy blue leather chairs then disappeared behind a door labeled PRINCIPAL LEONARD.

The girls did as they were told, each one fidgeting in some manner. Meeting new people, especially ones that had power of some sort, was definitely something they did not do a great job doing. This was going to be awkward.

Two minutes passed on the clock until Mrs. Leonard and the secretary, with a tiny stack of white papers in hand, appeared from the doorway and walked out from behind the counter. Both women had uplifting smiles curved on their faces. Jesi and Jami stood up, feeling it was the appropriate thing to do.

"Hello, girls." A manicured hand extended from a tall, curvy figure. Each twin took turns lightly shaking it. "Im Mrs. Leonard, the principal here at Westlake High. I've been quite excited to meet you. I understand you just moved here from Illinois."

"Yes, ma'am. We've been wanting to meet you, too.." Jesi had to admit to herself, what she just said was a total lie.

A faint nasal laugh came from their new principal. "Oh, that's nice to hear. You'll find your time here most likely very enjoyable once you learn the system. We do some things here at WHS a little different than most schools elsewhere. For example, during lunchtime, we scan IDs, which you'll be recieving after we take your pictures, to pay for your food. All you have to do is bring in money to our lovely secretaries to put on your own account, then you'll be set."

Whoa, hoa, ho. Was complexity this school's thing or something? The twins nodded, but didnt really understand anything the woman just said.

"Here's your schedules, girls. I'm Ms. Rohanski, by the way," the redheaded secretary handed them a piece of paper each. Their full names, birthdates, grades, and a list of room numbers, teacher names, and subjects filled up the paper. "Oh, and here is a map of the school and a pamphlet of rules, which your parents will have to sign and return." More papers were given.

Mrs. Leonard stepped behind the counter and pressed a button on some sort of machine. A loud beep pierced throughout the room. "Miss Greene?"

"Yes?" A muffled voice blared from a speaker.

"Could you send down a couple reliable students when homeroom is over? I need them to assist some new arrivals."

"No problem, Rachel. They'll be down by eight-twenty."

"Thank you."

Another loud beep sounded, signifying the conversation was over. Mrs. Leonard made her way back to the orientation/meeting. "I believe having a guide for the both of you will make today easier for you. They should be arriving in ten minutes or so."

Both girls mumbled a 'thank you' to be polite. Jesi stared at her schedule. It seemed like complete jibberish.

The principal must have saw her cluelessness. "Im sorry, I forgot to go over your schedules with you. Um, let me see. Your first five classes are core classes, such as algebra, World History, and English. Then, all freshmen have lunch sixth hour. After that, extra curricular and other classes take place. Each period lasts forty-two minutes, and you'll have a two minute passing time after each one. Every two classes, you'll have seven minutes to go to your lockers and switch out books or go to the bathroom. Foreign language classes are always eighth period, which we still have to sign you up for. We supply lessons on French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, and Italian. What would you like to learn?"

Jami was the first to answer, and very high spirited while doing so. "German, please, Mrs. Leonard!" She had been obsessed with Germany since she was in the sixth grade. Her sister already knew what she was going to choose before she even answered.

"What about you, Jesi?"

"I'll take German, too, I guess. Sounds good." Truthful reason why Jesi decided to take it: Jami already knew halfway how to speak it, and Jesi knew her twin would give her answers on assignments if she didn't understand.

"Okie dokie, then. I'll notify Miss Haug, our Deutsch instructor. I'm sure she'll be glad to accept you two into her class."

A loud bell rang all across the school, a clear warning for all students to get to their homeroom classes to take attendance.

"Please take a seat, girls. Your guides should be here in no more than ten minutes. When they get here, you're free to go. I'll have Ms. Rohanski write you all late passes. If you have any questions, just ask her or feel free to come see during your free period or after school." Another smile and wave took place, then Mrs. Leonard and Ms. Rohanski returned to their normal places.

Jesi and Jami sat down once more and stared at their schedules.

WESTLAKE HIGH SCHOOL 2009-2010 SCHOOL YEAR

CATRELL, JESI G.

DOB: 06-09-1995

FRESHMAN, NINTH GRADE

**PERIOD SUBJECT ROOM EDUCATOR**

HOMEROOM 132 CRAIG, LINDA

FIRST BIOLOGY CELL 211 STEINH AUER, CHRISTOPHER

SECOND ALGEBRA 1A 202 RICHARDSON, MARYANNE

THIRD COMPUTER BASICS 212 CONNOLY, LISA

FOURTH WORLD HISTORY 217 LAUREL, DEAN

FIFTH PHYS. EDUCATION 203/GYM CHURCH, VERONICA

SIXTH LUNCH

SEVENTH HOME ECONOMICS 310 GRISTLEMEYER, SALLY

EIGHTH FOREIGN LANGUAGE 226 HAUG, PAMELA

NINTH STUDY HALL 132 CRAIG, LINDA

LOCKER NUMBER 542 [06-42-05]

* * *

WESTLAKE HIGH SCHOOL 2009-2010 SCHOOL YEAR

CATRELL, JAMI L.

DOB: 06-09-1995

FRESHMAN, NINTH GRADE

**PERIOD SUBJECT ROOM EDUCATOR**

HOMEROOM 217 LAUREL, DEAN

FIRST ALGEBRA 1A 215 BENSON, ANDREW

SECOND COMPUTER BASICS 212 CONNOLY, LISA

THIRD PHYS. EDUCATION 203/GYM O'NEIL, JARROD

FOURTH BIOLOGY CELL 211 STEINHAUER, CHRISTOPHER

FIFTH WORLD HISTORY 217 LAUREL, DEAN

SIXTH LUNCH

SEVENTH HOME ECONOMICS 307 CARSON, LORIE

EIGHTH FOREIGN LANGUAGE 226 HAUG, PAMELA

NINTH STUDY HALL 132 CRAIG, LINDA

LOCKER NUMBER 483 [15-24-36]

Before the twins knew it, the last ten minutes of homeroom period were over. Another loud bell rang, and the office door swung open. The girls didn't even bother looking to see who it was. They were too glued to eachother's schedules.

"Can I help you, sweetie?," Ms. Rohanski asked.

Two sets of footsteps tapped across the hardwood floor. "Yeah. Miss Greene sent us here; Mrs. Leonard requested us or something..?"

Jesi knew that voice all too well. It was raspy and childish, yet sophisticated and calm. She and her sister glanced up. Of course, who else could it have been besides Skateboard Kid? Along with his trusty sidekick, Chaz.

"Oh, yes. Uh, Mrs. Leonard needed two guides for our new students." The two boys turned their heads to see who exactley their 'new' classmates were. Toothy grins of excitement were the results. "You'll be showing them around and explaining our ways for the rest of this week, or until they get comfortable being on their own. Sound okay?"

Chuckle, chuckle, chuckle. "Yes, ma'am."

"Here's your hall and late passes. Girls, yours are right here. Have a nice day."

Jami and Jesi walked across to the counter, each picking up a pink and pale yellow ticket with Mrs. Leonard's signature stretching across the bottoms.

"You girls ready?," Chaz questioned, a hint of amusement in his voice.

He recieved two shy nods in return. The quad then made their way to the gigantic plank-like door and shoved it open.

"You kids stay out of trouble, now."


	3. The Tour

Jesi's Bieberfic

Chapter Three

**RECAP**: "You girls ready?," Chaz questioned, a hint of amusement in his voice.

He recieved two shy nods in return. The quad then made their way to the gigantic plank-like door and shoved it open.

"You kids stay out of trouble, now."

* * *

How exactly did Chaz and Justin get picked for Jesi and her sister's guides? The world may never never know. Or, atleast, Jesi wouldn't. Thats for sure.

After the four were out of adult hearing range, the two boys actually started creating a conversation.

"So, where are you ladies from?" Justin seemed to be unraveling. He was definitely the type of person to start being bubbly after the second or third time he's ran into you. Chaz, on the other hand, started around the first forty seconds.

"The Great Land of Lincoln," Jami answered in a shy tone. She wasn't used to being around the opposite sex without fifteen other close friends around to distract her.

Both guys seemed a little.. confuzzled after she said that. "Kentucky?" Chaz wasn't as bright in U.S. trivia as you'd take him for.

"Not, really, smart one," Jesi retorted. Offensiveness bleached the poor boy's face. "Illinois."

"Nice."

Jami and Jesi mumbled a quick sarcastic agreement, then halted when they came to a hallway with a sign that had ROOMS 120-150 in navy blue ink neatly typed across it. They stood there for a bit, until their 'guides' got the message.

"Oh, uh, this is what we call the 'free period hallway'. Most study hall classes are here," Justin explained. Jami stared at him, catching the little smile he gave her sister. Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man.

The group made a left, and after a few seconds came to a stairway. Chaz hopped onto the second step, and Justin did the same. "Up this stairway," Chaz started,"Is where freshman and sophmore lives intertwine."

"Awesome wording, man."

Chaz nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. Anyhow, half of these hallways belong to tenth-graders."

"The other two-fourths, well, they are strictly amazing ninth-grade territory," Justin picked up the introduction, and added a couple head bobs for emphasis.

The tour continued up the stairwell. Navy blue, gray, and burnt orange lockers lined each wall, with a few breaks for a set of restrooms or water fountains. Originally blank spaces were full of framed character trait posters and class lists and reminders of practices and after school activities. Pretty much what any other educational hallway should look like.

Jami scanned the lockers' numbers. Her right hand side started with 465 and went up by odd numbers. Her left side began at 464 and went up the opposite way. It wasn't long until she found her locker, 483. "Guys, stop."

Her three companions did what she commanded. All of their minds puzzled. Jami took out her schedule, and starting putting in her combination. Five turns of the lock later, the fire toned door opened, making a clean and rust-free inside able to see. "Sweetness." She then started loading her unneeded supplies into it.

Jesi took out the little white slip of paper that contained her locker information on it also. "I think Im going to go do the same.."

"I'll go with you!" A hopeful Justin slapped on an encouraging smile. "It'll be easier if I help you."

"Sure. Uh, we'll be right back."

The two teens then turned their backs on Chaz and Jami, making their way to find Jesi's locker.

Justin cleared his throat. "So.. what's your number?"

"Excuse me?" An alarmed tone present in her voice.

"Your locker number? You know, the digits on the door of the secret compartment you store your 'school appropriate' items in?"

Clearly relieved, Jesi owned up,"502." She glanced to her side, closest one was 495. Almost there.

"I mean, if you _REALLY_ want to give me your actual _phone_ number, feel free." His smile let out a chime of chuckles.

"Aha, dream on."

"I will." The duo traded looks, and Justin exchanged Jesi a quick wink, which made her cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

After a few steps, they finally reached their destination. The female of the duo took the steps to open her navy blue locker and easily opened it. She placed extra notebooks and pencils in it neatly and checked it out a bit, then slammed it shut.

"Done already?" Justin jumped up from his spot on a nearby bench.

Jesi walked towards where he was standing, but kept her distance from the strange boy. "Yep, lets get back to the others," she said while beginning to partially tiptoe back to the other end of the hall.

A soft hand grabbed her shoulder, lightly pulling her back. "Don't! Look at them.." Justin's index finger pointed to his friend and Jesi's twin sister. They were sitting next to eachother with their backs against the metal doors. Chaz had a cheesy grin on his face, embarrassment and uneasiness must have been causing it. He was saying something and making Jami flutter with humor. "Aren't they cute?"

"Oh, definitely," Jesi mumbled. Sarcasm was strong in her voice.

The two stood watching until the 'lovebirds' noticed. Instinctively. they both stood up, laughing from humiliation. "Yeah, uh, about that..," Chaz said tongue-tied, then cleared his throat.

"Lets get on with the tour!," Jami exclaimed, scrambling towards her sister and grabbing her arm. The other two boys followed, whispering to each other while doing so.

* * * * *

Within the next twenty minutes, Chaz and Justin had showed the Catrell twins nearly every nook and cranny that needed to be known. They still had ten minutes left, so they were sitting on a bench outside of one of the freshman hallways..

"So, what are your schedules?," Justin asked before popping a piece of cinnamon flavored gum into his mouth.

Jesi and Jami took the worn-down, wrinkled pieces of paper out from their pockets and unfolded them.

Jesi smoothed hers out, then began reciting her classes. "First, I have Biology Cell with Steinhauer. Then, I have Algebra 1A with Mrs. Richardson-"

"Hey, I have second period with you!," Chaz interrupted.

Justin's expression lightened. "And I have BioCell and algebra with you."

The older twin smiled, then continued with her schedule. "Third hour, I've got Computer Basics with Connoly. Fourth, history with Laurel, and fifth hour I have P.E."

"I have everything else before lunch with you, too. Except for P.E. and history. I have them third and fifth period," Justin stated, disappointment at the edge of his voice.

"Three out of five classes isn't bad," Chaz humored. "I only have one with you, Jesi."

"Awesome. Um, after lunch I have Home Ec' with Gristlemeyer. Then, German with Mrs. Haug. And for ninth hour, study hall with Craig."

The brown-eyed out of the two boys let out a laughing-fit. "Dude, Im not even joking. We have all those classes together." He cleared his throat, getting rid of the giggles he had previously. "Sweet."

Jami glanced at her twin sister. She saw that she was beaming with excitement, a good sign she wasn't going to absolutely loathe this year. Which meant, Jami was going to have less headaches from her sister's complaints. Cool beans.

"What's yours, Jami?," a curious Chaz questioned.

Jami looked down at her schedule, and repeated what she saw. "Homeroom, I have Mr. Laurel. First period, algebra with Mr. Benson. Second, Computer Basics with Connoly, and third I have phys-ed with O'Neil." She quickly looked at each of her companions. "Anything with you guys?"

"Third-hour P.E.," Chaz answered. Justin shook his head.

Jami sighed, then began reading off again. "Im in Steinhauer's biology class for fourth period, Laurel's World History for fifth, and then lunch."

"Chaz and I have history with you," Justin said while fingering a rip just above his knee on his jeans. His friend nodded his head in agreement.

"Seventh, Home Ec with Carson-"

Justin's eyes went wide for a second. "God, good luck. She's the _bitchiest_ teacher _EVER_."

"Great," Jami muttered. Hopes of a great year went crashing towards the ground. "Anyways, I have German with you and Jesi, Justin. And study hall with all of you."

"Coolness. Looking forward to it," Chaz grinned.

At that moment, that familiar school bell of Westlake High School rang, it showing that the end of first period of the Catrell twins' first day was over. Only eight more to go.

Chaz, Justin, Jesi, and Jami went on to their second-hour classes. For Jami, it was Computer Basics with Mrs. Connoly. For the other three, it was Biology Cell with Mrs. Richardson. A whole day was ahead of them. One that, during it, anything could happen.

"I'll see you guys later," Jami murmurred while departing for the computer lab.

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Later," Chaz called behind him. Jami waved back, only to recieve a wink from the boy.


	4. I'll Be There

Jesi's Bieberfic

Chapter Four

**RECAP**: Chaz, Justin, Jesi, and Jami went on to their second-hour classes. For Jami, it was Computer Basics with Mrs. Connoly. For the other three, it was Biology Cell with Mrs. Richardson. A whole day was ahead of them. One that, during it, anything could happen.

* * *

Justin, Chaz, and Jesi walked into Mrs. Richardson's room. Besides a few suck-ups, they were the firsts to come to the class. All the credit goes to the 'amazing' forty-two-minute-long tour prior to second period. With the extra time, the kids were able to sneak into their lockers and grab their books without using up any of their passing time.

A short and round woman stood behind a podium, reviewing the contents of a spiral notebook. The vividly colored reading glasses that bridged from one side of her face, to her nose, to the other side gave Jesi a little feeling that the teacher might be somewhat bubbly and fun.

The lady looked up, and gave the oldest Catrell twin a bright smile. "Sit where you want, hon'."

Jesi turned her head to survey the multiple columns of chairs attached to small tables made of dark wood. Justin waved to her and sat behind a desk in one of the middle rows. Chaz seated himself behind him, while pointing to the desk on the right of Justin. Jesi eerily walked to the seat and plotted her body and the dark plastic chair while placing her supplies on the miniature table in front of her. Justin and Chaz were leaning towards her, in full sneak-talk mode.

"You'll need your calculator, notebook, and pencil, Miss Catrell." Jesi looked up, noticing Mrs. Richardson standing in front of her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Jesi replied. She took what she was told to get from the pile on her desk and neatly put it in front of her.

Mrs. Richardson sat a large, fairly new book by the stack of supplies. "And here's your textbook. Please write your name and algebra hour here," the teacher said sweetly while pointing to a log inside the book.

The oldest Catrell twin smiled and nodded, allowing Mrs. Richardson to return to her lesson planning. Jesi quickly signed her name on any given line, then added "Second Hour" in the neighboring box. At that time, students came flooding in. The reason was clear a few seconds after, the 'beginning-of-class-bell rang.

* * *

The first few hours slowly passed by for the Catrell twins. Each tick of the clock as slow as a turtle. Lunchtime couldn't come as quick as they wanted it to. When it did, though, Jami and Jesi couldn't be thankful enough.

The twins were told by Chaz to meet him, Justin, and some of their friends by Jesi's locker between third and fourth hour. So, to be good little girls, after their fifth hour class, they gathered by locker 502 and waited. Five minutes of listening to bustling classmates and loud conversations later, the boys showed.

"Hey, guys!" Chaz, as always, was ecstatic as ever. Justin and another quite tall, boy trailed behind him. They all surrounded the girls in a semicircle, smiles clear on each and every face.

Justin cleared his throat, then scratched the back of his neck. "Um, Jesi and Jami," he said, then pointed to the unknown teen beside him. "This is Ryan Butler."

"Hallo," Jami muttered. Jesi waved a low wave to Ryan, then chuckled. She'd never been good about meeting new people without laughing somehow. The awkwardness was too unbearable.

Ryan copied, twisting his hand and bowing his head for a second.

"Lets, uh, go to lunch. Im freaking starving," Chaz suggested.

Jami let out a sqeauky, little giggle and followed the boy. Everyone else lined up behind and practically marched to the cafeteria.

When they got there, the room was so big, it stunned Jami and Jesi. Like the rest of the school, the large walls were pure, pristine white. A gigantic strip of counter space with food in containers along it inhabited the front of the place. A set of cash registers were near the end of it. There were about three rows of lunch tables, with connected benches on both sides. The edges of the room had circular tables, which the group was heading to one now.

Justin took a seat nearest to the wall, Chaz on the left side of him. Ryan attempted to sit on the other side of him, but Justin shoved him off the chair before he could even get settled. The twins stood in the aisle, until Chaz and Justin waved them over and patted the seats next to them. Slowly, the two girls sat where directed.

The trio of Y-chromosomes at the table instantly started blabbing away. Skateboarding, Toronto, clothes, the Biology test coming up soon; It was hard to keep up with. Each boy was completely consumed by each other's talking. Every now and then Jesi would recieve a sheepish grin from Justin before he added himself to the billions of words being said at the moment.

Jami coughed into her fist quietly. One of the many signs that she wanted a conversation to be created with them in it before she hit the road. Jesi shrugged a shoulder in response. Out of annoyance, her twin closed her eyes. She did this often when her sisters or parents were getting on her nerves. It 'helped her zone everything out', atleast that's what her explanation to Jesi was.

"Erm, I think I'm gonna go get a water or something," Jami murmurred while getting up from her chair. She swiftly nodded her head once at Jesi, who got the message like it was loud and clear.

Copying her sister, Jesi scooted out of the firetruck red piece of plastic she was seated in. "Yeah, I think I'm coming with you. Im thirsty.."

The two girls walked off in the direction of the lunch line, which was atleast five miles long. No joke. Behind them, Chaz and Justin were staring at eachother with blank faces.

Ryan laughed. "You guys better go get th-"

Before he could finish the predictable sentence splurging from his mouth, his two friends were out sight. They were sprinting after Jami and Jesi, who were just getting to the end of the salad bar.

Justin and Chaz, somewhat out of breath, appeared by the two's sides. "Sorry.. about.. that," a lightly panting Justin said.

Jesi's smile curved to the side for a moment. "It's okay."

All four released their own, unique little giggles. You could tell if any of them got into a fight, they'd make up easily. Everything fit in that way.

The line moved up a few feet. The twins and the two boys were then in front of a vast collections of drinks. Anything from Sobe Lifewater to caffeine-free Mountain Dew was lined up on four neatly designed shelves.

Jami grabbed a dragonfruit-flavored VitaminWater and a Pepsi for a Jesi and handed it to her. Their company took whatever drink they could get their hands on, then moved on down the line. Chaz had a slice of pepperoni pizza put on his tray, and Justin did the same. Whatever else they got was a mystery; Jesi and Jami had already payed for their drinks by time they got done. After that was all done with, the quad walked back to their table full of content.

* * *

Lunch was amazing after the little 'incident', you could say. Not a minute wasn't left without a wisecrack or bit of information that could shock the hell out of you.

Seventh period home economics was definitely one of the classes Jesi Catrell could look forward to. Cooking was partially her thing. Every now and then she could make a mean batch of cookies. But, she really didn't think it was her eagerness to get her hands dirty with flour or sprinkle a broth with top-secret seasoning.

Something deep inside of her was making her excited to see.. Justin once again. Even though, she'd had the past few classes with him, her little spark of happiness wouldn't dim.

So, when she walked into class and saw him waving to her and the stool beside the counter in front of him, everything seemed a little fuzzy- the good kind of fuzzy.

Happily, she took the seat and sat her notebooks adjacent to the small burner on top of the granite-covered stand.

"I have to warn you, I might burn this place down using this thing," Justin humored and pointed to the iron grid.

The oldest Catrell twin couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle a bit. "We'll see."

At that moment, the teacher of the class waddled in front of a square blackboard. "Can I have your attention, please?" Her sweet, old-woman voice echoed through the already semi-silent room. Every teenaged head turned to her. "Thank you. Today we'll be creating double-fudge brownies-"

Several whoops of agreement, even some from Justin, sounded around the room. A couple stoners in the back traded looks and a handshake, the reason was pretty self-explanatory.

Mrs. Gristlemeyer's wrinkly face warmed with a smile, then continued. "I'm going to admit, it's going to be really difficult. I'm going to be grading on approximity, sweetness, and teamwork- nothing out of the ordinary. But, Im going to be very strict about ingredients and judging. So, beware." The teacher pointed to a list of ingredients scrawled perfectly on the chalkboard. "Grab your ingredients, a pamphlet on the back table, and get going. You're batch needs to be done by the end of the hour."

And with that said, the students of the period bustled like crazy to get their supplies and finish their assignment. Justin offered to go get the stuff, and came back with a box full of milk, flour, sugar, and other chocolatey staples.

"This is going to suck," Jesi mumbled. She was used to premade dough and box-instructions.

Justin looked at her in a funny way. "I doubt it," he whispered. Before Jesi could take cover, a dab of powdered sugar landed on her two both laughed at the action. I mean, who wouldn't?

After a minutes of egg-cracking and mixing, stirring and baking, Justin and Jesi could actually chill out while their brownies rose and became fluffy.

"So...," Jesi said questionably.

"So.. what are you doing tonight?," Justin asked. He had a hopeful expression on.

Jesi looked down instinctively. Her mind was jumbled with millions of things, ideas, and suggestions on what to do. A lot of the time's someone would ask her out back in Illinois, everything would come naturally to her. This time, though, it was different. Way different. Speech wouldn't come to her, neither would common sense. "Uh.."

A frown shattered the boy's complexion. "I get it, it's okay. It's a little sudden and-"

"Shh," Jesi calmed the boy. "I'm fine. I was just.. just thinking if I had anything planned. That's all."

"Oh, I see. So, you do wanna hang out..?" Hopes and dreams were back in action for the boy.

More brief giggles came from Jesi, who was now looking up at Justin. "Yes, I'd like to actually."

From ear to ear, Justin was grinning incredibly bright. "Awesome. I'll come get you at five-thirty. What's your address?"

Jesi put on a grin herself. The thoughts of tonight were already putting her in a euphoric, unbreakable mood. "276 Cheshire Street."

Justin took his thumb ands swiped it across the tip of Jesi's nose. The sugar from earlier was on it, which caused the girl to blush a bit more. "Cool. I'll be there."


	5. Awkward

Jesi's Bieberfic

Chapter Five

RECAP: "So, you do wanna hang out..?" More brief giggles came from Jesi, who was now looking up at Justin. "Yes, I'd like to actually." "Awesome. I'll come get you at five-thirty."

* * *

That night, Jesi was in severe panic. As soon as she walked home with Jami, she realized she had millions of things to do. Homework was on the top of the list, even though normally it wouldn't be.

So, Jesi ran up the hardwood stairs to her room and slammed her bookbag on her bed, which she avoided making that morning. Oops. Lazily, she took out her biology textbook and notebook. She then flipped to the page her assignment was on, and began trying to finish it.

After twenty minutes of being stuck on the first two questions, it was realized mitosis wasn't really Jesi's thing. The solution? Quite simple. "JAAAMI!," she yelled.

A few seconds later, her twin sister appeared at her doorway carrying the laptop in its case. Their webcam dangled from her frail fingers. Daisy, the cruel cat they adopted from their aunt before they left Illinois, trailed behind her and swayed her tail as if she was part of the conversation.

"What do you want?," Jami asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

The oldest twin pursed her lips while deciding what would be the best way to word her response. "Uh, I need your BioCell assignment." Jesi didn't even have to ask and see if her sister even completed it; during study hall that day she barely spoke a word because she was too consumed in her homework.

Jami made a face, then bit her lip. "What's in it for me?" Gah, she ALWAYS asked this. It made Jesi want to kick her in the shin. She's helped her alot with things.. she thinks.

"I'll control my temper and try not to punch your face in," Jesi said in the most fake 'nice girl' voice she could create.

Jami shook her head then closed her eyes. "Fine. I'll be right back. And, you're going to put it right back in my science folder in my binder when you're done with it, too." After that, she walked over to her bedroom and disappeared inside.

After a minute or two of rumpling and scratching of paper, Jami appeared back in Jesi's room, her neat and complete biology homework in hand. "Don't copy word for word. I don't want the teachers here mad at me already."

"No problem," Jesi laughed. She sat the paper down next to hers and started writing away.

"Hey, um, I'm going to get on Skype with Alexis, Abbi, and Marissa soon. You wanna talk, too?"

Jesi's eyes lightened and her ears practically perked up. "Are you serious?" She'd been missing her friends so much lately. They were her world back home, and still practically were. "What time?"

The younger twin lifted her wrist to reveal a shiny, vintage watch. "Uh, in twenty minutes or so. It's quarter 'til five now, and I'm supposed to get on a little after five. So, you wanna chat with them?"

Hearing the time, Jesi's green eyes morphed into huge orbs. She only had.. forty-five minutes to do her homework, eat something, pick out her outift, get dressed, and do her hair. Not enough time at all, and she can do things quickly. "Shit. No, I can't do that. I have to get ready soon. Tell them I said that I said hi and that I love them, though!" With that said, she began scribbling down answers on her worksheet.

Jami, calm as usual, was as confused and curious as ever. "What do you mean 'you have to get ready'? Where are you going?"

Without taking her eyes off the assignments, Jesi answered,"I, uh.. have a date. I mean, I'm going somewhe- why's it matter to you?" Frustration was definitely present in her voice.

"It just matters. Do you wan't me to do something for you.. besides help you cheat?"

Jesi flipped the sheet over due to the completion of the front side. "Um, no. Wait, yes. First of all, tell the girls I said that after I leave. And," Jesi sighed. "Help me pick out an outift..?"

Sparkles glittered in the shorter twin. She was all about clothiing and cosmetics. She could make a homeless person look like a supermodel if you gave her the right supplies. Just picking out her clothes for school put her on a forever-happy high. "Yes! Oh my God, I'd freaking love to!" That burst of happiness surprised Jesi, giving her the smallest tint of a migraine.

Jami sprinted to Jesi's closet and flung the doors opened. She flipped on the light and started to skim through her twin's collection of shirts, jackets, jeans, sweatpants, and hoodies. "Go on and finish your work. Then, go and eat. I can handle this."

That sounded good enough for Jesi. She did what she was granted, and soon enough all of that day's assignments were done. Jesi glanced at her twin, who had multiple stacks of her clothes neatly piled in rows beside the bed.

"You know you're picking all that up, right?," Jesi questioned. Jami gave her a look, then swiftly nodded in return. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she made her way down the squeaky clean steps.

By the time Jesi ate a bowl of Cap'n Crunch and put her laundry in the family's hamper, Jami had two outfits for Jesi to pick from.

One was completely Jesi. It had her favorite pair of Vans, a graphic tee, studded belt.. perfect. The other was a little more Jami, you could say. It looked like it came out of her closet, too. It was a pink plaid button down with sandal heels and lots of shiny, charmed accessories. A little too... eager for Jesi's liking.

Jesi grabbed the shirt from her favorite pair. "This one, definitely," she said while inspecting every inch of material on each article. "I'm gonna wear this one."

Jami looked a little disappointed, but relief was strong in her facial expression. "Good, I was going to wear this one tomorrow for school," she coughed out while picking up the plaid shirt and other clothing with it.

Jesi just nodded and continued on staring at the clothes. That lasted for about three more minutes, until Jami finally realized what her sister was waiting for.

"My bad, Im going to go log on to Skype. Be back later.."

Jami exited the room, leaving it in a uncomfortable silence. Jesi couldn't think straight without noise, so she flipped on her stereo she got for Christmas a year or so ago and played the CD in the disc bay. Hello, Lil' Wayne.

For the second time that day, she changed into a different set of clothing, but this time the cause was more important to her. Next, she walked up to her mirror, running her hand through her hair and shaking it. Still straight, yet wavy. Exactley how she liked it.

Though, her makeup was an absolute mess. It seems like every three hours she has to redo it because it rubs off. So, at school she takes every break to touch up on it. She added the same shade of dark eyeliner lightly like that morning, then a few wisps of mascara, and a touch of foundation here and there. Mission completed.

A series of loud giggles sounded from the room directly opposite of Jesi's, which was Jami's. The oldest twin strided over to see what all the commotion was about, and found Jami laying against the wall on her bed and the laptop adjacent to her.

The webcam just above the screen was blinking a neon green color, showing it was on and in action. Three familiar, chatty voices escaped the almost blown out speakers of the computer. "We miss you two so much! How are you?"

"Oh my God, you will never guess what happened!," an excited jingling that must have been Abbi's exploded.

Jami's face was in full "OMG" mode. "What?!"

Before you could let out another breath, a jumble of gabbing jambled again. "You know Madilynn Blane?"

"Yes! Wasn't she the girl who passed out in science last year because she hadn't eaten in, like, three days?"

A handful of agreements was Jami's answer. "Well, she's pregnant," Marissa rang, a rhythmic jingle in her voice.

Pure shock and awe took over the younger Catrell twin's body. "No effing way! By who?"

Alexis, who always knew what happened when it happened, coughed awkwardly. "Chase Scuby."

"Scuby-Doo! Nuh uh! I always knew they had a thing," Jami laughed. "How long has her eggo been preggo, love?"

Jesi couldn't pretend she didn't want Jami knowing she was eavesdropping anymore. "What the fuck?!" With juice like this, she had to know EVERY detail. Back home, Alexis and she would dig deep and get so much information from people. They had their useful ways. And, no, not like that.

Every girl who was in the chat screamed a greeting to their friend, and many 'I Love You's followed. Jesi worked her way across the room until she was also visible in the webcam's field. "Chase and Maddy screwed?"

Abbi laughed hysterically at the phrase Jesi just muttered. "Yes, sexy, they did." On the screen, the bubbly girl acted like she was checking out the green-eyed teen.

Jami, as always, dished out Jesi's personal business. "Jesi has a date tonight."

Millions of gasps filled the air. "Ooh-la-la. Who's the lucky guy?," Marissa questioned.

Rolling her eyes before doing so, Jesi answered her long-time companion. "His name's Justin.."

"And he's way cute, guys. You'd approve," Jami jutted in.

Responses clouded the speakers, barely allowing a low 'ding-dong' to be heard from downstairs. The chat continued for numerous seconds. Opinions and add-ons were being told about the whole situation. Then, the twins' dad yelled up the stairs, saying 'some boy' was at the door.

All the relaxing prior to that moment faded away, and harsh reality settled into Jesi's mind. She was just about to go on a serious date, with a boy she had just met earlier that day.

"Pretty boy's here!," Jami explained.

Abbi roared a playful "Go get'em, Tiger!" before Jesi laid out her goodbyes and left the room. She shook her head, and checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror before heading towards the stairs. She smoothed down her shirt, then plotted down the elevated hardwood planks of steps.

Before completely letting her presence known, Jesi peeked around the corner of the wall. There, lo and behold, was Justin Bieber, her date for that night. He was wearing the same purple jacket as he did that school day, but a different tee and pair of Nikes replaced the previous articles.

Getting some confidence, Jesi finished her way down the stairwell. Justin watched her as she walked the rest of the way near him. "Hey," she sheepishly grinned.

Justin crossed his arms over his chest, and let out a breath. "Hey."

Jim, the father of the Catrell family, came into the room and hugged his daughter. "Be back by nine," he sternly whispered, and handed Jesi a crisp twenty dollar bill.

Jesi hugged back, and shoved the money in her right front pocket. She made a mental note to pay him back later. "Bye, dad. Love you!"

Justin put his hand on the front door's handle, then twisted it until it allowed it to open. He motioned for Jesi to make her way outside. The girl did so, and slipped into the warm, Georgia air.

Justin partially shut the door, and turned his head back into the house. "Goodbye, Mr, Catrell!" His left hand twisted in a parting gesture.

"Take care of my daughter" was all the boy got in return.

And with that said, two teenaged beings stood outside of 276 Cheshire Street. Silence took over the quiet cul-de-sac, and even though the date had just started, Jesi already felt awkward.


	6. Breathtaking, Part One of Chapter Six

Jesi's Bieberfic

Chapter Six [Part One]

RECAP: Two teenaged beings stood outside of 276 Cheshire Street. Silence took over the quiet cul-de-sac, and even though the date had just started, Jesi already felt awkward.

* * *

Jesi and Justin strutted onto the stony sidewalk of Cheshire Street. Either one hadn't said a thing since the departure from Jesi's house. The only sounds were the light thuds of the pair's shoes against the ground, the buzzing of cicadas, and a dog barking at it's shadow every now and then. The normal Georgia neighborhood music.

At the end of the road, Jesi was getting very curious about where Justin was taking her. She was sure it couldn't be far because they only had until nine o'clock, and it was already quarter 'til six now.

Abruptly, Justin quit moving and turned to Jesi. She stopped, too, and stared at the boy.

From his jacket pocket, Justin pulled out a long, maroon tie. He played with it for a few seconds, then wrapped it around his knuckles and pointed his vision in Jesi's driection. "Okay, um, this next part is going to be a surprise," he said. "I think it woud be more fun that way."

With that said, he trotted behind the girl and laced the tie in front of her eyes, blocking all sight except slightly around the edges. Carefully, Justin put his hand on Jesi's side and her opposite elbow and began walking to the right.

"Where are we going?," Jesi wondered out loud.

Justin let out a quiet chuckle and led them to the left. "Like I said, it's a surprise."

Jesi knew she wasn't getting any clues, so she decided to shut her mouth until the rest of the journey was over. When the sound of concrete taps went to the crunch and swish of grass and leaves, though, her curiosity started getting the best of her. She let out an annoyed sigh, which caused Justin to laugh once more.

"You aren't that patient are you?"

Shaking her head and giggling a bit, Jesi responded. "Not really."

Suddenly, many twists and turns later, Justin cascaded into a stop and let go of Jesi. On the back of her head, the girl felt a mixture of light tugging and pulling. In a few seconds, once again, she could see. Blinking to adjust to the new amount of light available, she realized that the sun was almost set, the sky a colorful painting of the warmest colors.

Around the two was one of the most beautiful things Jesi had ever seen. Just a few yards ahead, a meadow inhabited most of the area. Daisies of all kinds, dandelions, primroses, gardenias, and any other bright and flowering plant imaginable filled the space just beyond the grove of trees leading to it. Absolutely, positively breathtaking.

Justin took Jesi's hand and led her out of the wooded area. In the middle of the meadow is where he took her, and was where a large comforter laid. On top of the blanket, a small picnic basket sat along with a short stack of paper plates and plasticware. One small kerosene lamp also stood just off the blanket. Safety precaution, quite typical.

Jesi was completely awestruck while taking all this in. Never had anyone before done something like this for her. The closest thing this.. romantic that ever happened to her was in seventh grade and her boyfriend, Cody, got her a white plush bear for Valentine's Day. Which, in her opinion, smelled like his Cocker spaniel.

Justin walked on top of the blanket and positioned himself Indian-style. With his right hand, he motioned for Jesi to do the same. She did, and he then opened the woven basket to reveal about three containers sitting nicely on top of blue gingham lining.

"You like strawberries, right?," Justin questioned while taking a Tupperware bowl and placing it on the top half of the basket that wasn't opened.

Jesi replied,"Yes, they're the best." She adjusted her shirt, smoothing it out and pulling it down a bit before she continued. "My dad would wash them for my sisters and I when we were little and we'd dip them in sugar."

Justin grinned, before taking a tiny canister from the compartment and setting it next to the Tupperware. "Perfect. I love them that way. Except, they taste way better with melted peanut butter dipped on them, though." Just then, he popped off all the lids of the Tupperware and Jesi peeked inside.

The first bowl he pulled out was filled with many large, deep red fruits with dainty leaves of green spurring out from the top. Strawberries, Jesi assumed. The canister was split down the middle, a fine white substance inhabited one side, a tan crystalline on the other. The third was a heated Thermos that held what just had to be peanut butter, Jesi's long time favorite. The creamy topping seemed thick and delicous.

Jesi couldn't help but smile, this was absolutely adorable. "Wow, Justin."

He slightly tossed a plate to her after setting one down in front of him and the food between them. He then looked up at her, worried.c "Is it too much?"

"Oh, no no no. Its fine, I just meant that it was.."

He looked relieved and finished her sentence. "Amazing?"

"Yes, definitely."

Taking one of the transparent forks from the tiny pile, Justin carefully stabbed a strawberry and dabbed it in the peanut butter then sat it on the dish in front of him. He then took a teaspoon from the canister and dipped it in the sand colored chrystals, then shook the spoon lightly to let them sprinkle onto the fruit.

Once finished, the boy pulled the it off the fork and held it by the leaves. Beginning to push it towards Jesi's face, the girl moved her head back and placed one of her hands behind her neck.

"Um, what did you just put on it?," she asked quite wearily. Not implying anything bad towards Justin, but she just met him. Some girl she threw a couples punches at back home could have payed him to poison her or something. Not that she believed that, though.

Playfully shaking his head, Bieber answered. "Brown sugar. Just taste it, it'll make your tastebuds go wild. Trust me."

Feeling content, Jesi allowed the boy to put the fruit in front of her face. She bit it, embarrassment filling her but not showing. Of course, Justin was correct. The mixture of peanut-y goodness with the tang of juice and sweetness of the sugar cane absolutely made her mouth go nuts. This guy had great taste.. literally.

"Told you," he reminded and handed her the strawberry.

Jesi chewed the "phenomenon", enjoying each bite.

Justin began creating another, except with the bleached sugar this time. After he shook the strawberry a few times to keep the peanut butter from dripping, he cleared his throat. "Um, wanna play a game?"

Jesi sat the snack down on the Chinet by her leg, and quickly ran her tongue over the tip of her teeth, coming over a bump caused by a side of a tooth every now and then. "What kind of game?" She'd play, of course, but if it was something like Hide-and-Seek, she might have to back out. She didn't want to get lost trying to find the best hiding spot in these foreign woods. Even though that made Jesi seem like a wimp, it was true. Having that happen would be the last thing she needed.

Justin lifted his creation up to his mouth. "Twenty Questions?," he replied and tore a piece of it with his teeth. A droplet of juice landed on the corner of his smile, but he was quick to wipe it away.

"Yeah, sure. You first," Jesi stated.

Justin bit his lip, and tap his fingers neatly on the picnic basket. "What's your favorite color?"

Dipping another strawberry into her mouth, Jesi thought about it. After finishing, she answered. "Purple and black. And, probably grey and blue, too. I can't really choose just one."

"Nice," he retorted.

Jesi tilted her head to the side, thinking of what she should ask the boy. "Anything you like doing in your free time?" Dumb question, she just had to admit. But, she was wondering that earlier.

"Um, a little bit of everything. Basketball, hanging out with friends.. making YouTube vids with my friend, Christian.."  
"YouTube videos?"

Slightly embarrassed, Justin narrowed it down. "Yeah, we just goof around. Nothing special. Lip syncing and stuff." He picked at a stray thread at the hem of his jeans for a second. "What do YOU do in your free time?"

Jesi's cheeks became a rosy pink. No way she was going to complete this game without laughing nervously or blushing. "Uh, I like to dance and listen to music. Big part of my life. I write and am on the internet a lot, too." Taking a pause to try to not sound like a motor-mouth, she continued,"Who was your first, true best friend?"

The male of the two jutted the left corner of his lip down for a second. "Oh, boy. I think I'd have to say Ryan, you know the guy you met at lunch. We grew up together, and met when we were two and three. I met Chaz in third grade and Christian when I moved down here, but Ryan and I are bonded closer."

Deep. Very deep. "Awh," Jesi tilted her head and reacted. "When did you move here? Why?"

"That's two questions, you know," Justin laughed.

Jesi put on an embarrassed face. "Never mind, don't answer those."

The boy shrugged a shoulder. "They won't count, I'll be nice." Jesi blushed in return. "I moved here a little less than a year ago with my mom, Patty, and the Somers and Ryan's family. I came down here to make work a little easier for my mom and me. And, I didnt want to lose my friends behind in Canada, so I persuaded their parents to come with us."

"I see. That was nice of Chaz and Ryan's mom and dads to do that. I wish mine would have done that for Jami and me." A smile erupted on both of the teens' faces.

Justin asked,"What's your favorite subject?" Another strawberry was covered in the peanut butter and sat on the paper plate present in front of him.

Jesi didn't have to think hard about the answer to that one. Anyone who truthfully knew her already would know what she would say. "Really, Im not a big fan of school. I do my best, though. I'd have to say my favorite is regular math, in general. Not algebra and geometry, they give me headaches."

Justin released a light, meaningful chuckle. "You're funny."

"Why, thank you," Jesi replied. This Bieber kid was pretty easy to be around. "What do you want to be after high school and college and all that?"


End file.
